Summertime
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Semua berawal dari pertandingan musim panas 5 tahun lalu. Dimana, tak ku sangka aku bertemu kamu disini. Menjadi, bagian hidup dari makhluk khayangan seperti kamu? Tak pernah pula ku bayangkan. 5 tahun lamanya, kau jaga perasaan ini. Mungkin, sudah waktu nya ku buka hati ku untuk diri mu


**Summertime**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©Misa Anaru**

**Pairing : SasuNaru/SaiNaru/**

**Warning : Typo(s), BxB (anti Yaoi, silahkan tinggalkan laman ini!), No Flames, Ok!**

**Rated. : T (gak mungkin anak TK baca kan)**

**Genre. : Romance/Friendship**

**Maaf kalau jelek ya^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Semua berawal dari pertandingan musim panas 5 tahun lalu. Dimana, tak ku sangka aku bertemu kamu disini. Menjadi, bagian hidup dari makhluk khayangan seperti kamu? Tak pernah pula ku bayangkan. 5 tahun lamanya, kau jaga perasaan ini. Mungkin, sudah waktu nya ku buka hati ku untuk diri mu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini soal cinta pertama mu saat duduk di kelas 5 SD, dimana saat itu kau baru mengetahui apa itu Suka. Tak pernah terpikirkan, jika rasa suka itu menjadi rasa cinta dan untuk pertama kalinya, dirasakan. Percaya cinta pandangan pertama? Tentu saja, kita percaya. Cinta itu katanya dari mata turun ke hati. Banyak kan yang bilang begitu?

Kau percaya jika pertemuan singkat itu hanya kebetulan? Secara tak sengaja kau bertemu, lalu terpesona, dan kau menganggapnya hanya kebetulan? Bagaimana jika hal itu menjadi sebuah takdir, dimana ada benang merah saling terhubung (tak terlihat) diantara jari-jemari mu.

Sebut ia Namikaze Naruto. Ia seorang pemuda berparas manis, bertubuh mungil. Tak ada yang tak terpesona oleh nya. Sikap polosnya, benar-benar membuat semua orang jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya.

Oh..

Lupakan, jika dia adalah seorang pemuda. Ini Konoha, bro! Dimana, hubungan sesama jenis tidak ada larangan untuk mereka para pecinta sesama jenis saling mengungkapkan perasaan, lalu menjalin hubungan hingga ke jenjang pernikahan.

Lupakan hidup Normal. Terlalu mainstream untuk itu!

"Naru-chan!" Seru seorang gadis bersurai bubble gum, yang memanggil nama pemuda blonde tersebut. Sakura namanya, ia seorang ketua Fujoshi di sekolah menengah atas, ternama di Konoha. Ia selalu saja menjodoh-jodohkan, teman-teman sekelasnya dengan pemuda-pemuda lain. Ia sangat suka berburu seorang pemuda berparas uke, untuk ia jodohkan dengan teman-temannya, yang kebanyakan adalah tipe seorang seme. Konyolkah? Tentu saja tidak, tidak ada tulisan nya kan?

"Ya?" Sahut Naruto.

"Kau tahu tidak, hari ini aku mendapatkan gambar Yaoi dari Aniki mu dan Sasori-senpai" Pamer Sakura. Naruto mendengus geli, saat melihat foto sang kakak yang tak sengaja berciuman dengan senpai mereka, yang terkenal keimutannya itu. "Dei-nii lucu sekali" gumam Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Masa kamu, gak pernah sekalipun jatuh cinta"

"Itukan rahasia" timpal Naruto.

"Tapi, aku mau tahu. Secara, kamu itukan cute, masa gak ada yang suka sama kamu" Kata Sakura.

Bosan dengan rengek manja sang teman, Naruto pun berbalik arah-hendak meninggalkan Sakura. Tanpa, ia sadari seorang pemuda tampan, juga tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Hingga, tabrakan diantara mereka pun tak terhindarkan.

"Dobe" kata pemuda bersurai raven spike, melawan gravitasi itu.

***twitchh***

Persimpangan kecil muncul di wajah cute Naruto. Pemuda teme dihadapannya itu, dengan seenak rambut pantat ayamnya itu memanggilnya Dobe. Apa-apaan dia!

"Cih, Teme" Naruto berdecih sebal.

Tak menolong pemuda tampan itu memunguti buku-bukunya, Naruto malah melenggang pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan tersebut. Panas! Ia panas, dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Cih, ia memang bodoh tapi, ya jangan di perjelas lagi dong!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu tidak, kita kedatangan murid baru lho." Kata seorang pemuda bersurai coklat brunette kepada pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah asyik, dengan mainan barunya (sebuah balon yang ia tiup, lalu ia letuskan saat seorang temannya lewat).

"Masa?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah bata, yang tengah duduk disamping seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang, (kekasihnya, yang sudah 3 bulan menjalin hubungan dengannya).

"Iya, namanya Uchiha Sasuke" Timpal Neji, berusaha tampil cool dihadapan sang uke (Gaara). "Taruhan, pasti dia akan duduk disamping Shikamaru" bisik Kiba, dengan wajah lesu miliknya. "Makanya, kau pindah duduk saja" Usul Gaara. Kiba pun mengangguk pelan, dan secepat kilat segera pindah ke meja belakang (dimana seorang pemuda ikat nanas, tengah tertidur).

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Kiba kini tengah duduk tenang di samping Nara Shikamaru, yang sedang menjadi seorang sleeping handsome, di dalam kelas.

Suasana riuh di dalam kelas pun, perlahan berhenti seiring datangnya seorang guru bersurai perak, diikuti seorang pemuda tampan di belakangnya. Tampaknya, ia seorang murid baru. Tapi, tokoh utama kita (Naruto) sepertinya tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Perkenalkan diri mu, Nak!" Seru Kakashi (nama guru tersebut). Pemuda tampan itu, segera berjalan beberapa langkah dari posisinya, dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun" Ujar pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Semua siswi perempuan terlihat terpesona akan ketampanan pemuda Uchiha tersebut, akan tetapi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Tentu saja, ia sudah pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, bukan? (Jangan lupakan, Fakta clan Uchiha. Sebuah clan, produsen pemuda-pemuda tampan ber-IQ tinggi dan memiliki banyak Fansgirl). Namanya juga Uchiha, Uchiha, kau kenal Uchiha? Tanyakan, pada nenek mu jika kau tidak mengenal mereka.

"Silahkan, kau duduk disamping Namikaze Naruto! Naruto, tolong angkat tangan!" Seru Kakashi-sensei.

Semua siswa dan siswi di kelas Naruto, segera melempar pandang kepada pemuda beruntung tersebut. OMG, Siapa yang menolak, mungkin hanya orang bodoh sajalah yang akan meno-

"Tidak mau! Aku kan duduk dengan Kiba" Tolak Naruto.

Hah, ternyata benar-benar orang dobe, yang menolak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**Krik..krik..krik..**

Entah darimana, munculnya jangkrik-jangkrik yang tengah asyik konser disana. Apakah ada yang membawa jangkrik ke sekolah? Siapa yang tahu. Oh, tolong...

Tolong

Tolong

Tolong

Tolong Naruto!

Katakan padanya, What's wrong dude? Apa yang salah dengan kata-katanya? Kenapa teman-temannya diam?

Bungsu, Namikaze itu celingak-celinguk mencari teman seperjuangan (mencontek saat ulangan). Dimana Kiba, Dimana Kiba, Dima-

Oh, Sh*t!

Naruto mendungus kesal saat melihat Kiba tengah asyik mengobrol dengan pangeran tidur di kelas mereka. 'Awas kau Kiba' batinnya. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berjalan menuju meja barunya itu. Ini, kali pertamanya ia kembali ke sekolah umum, setelah sekian lama ia vakum dari sekolah formal, dan belajar secara Homeschooling di rumahnya.

**« Misa Anaru »**

**S**asuke terus memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah asyik menikmati bento miliknya. Bel istirahat, sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Akan tetapi, Sasuke masih enggan untuk pergi kemana-mana. Lagipula, disini ia juga bertemu dengan mantan teman nya (Neji dan Shikamaru) saat di Sekolah Dasar dulu.

Neji dan Shikamaru nampaknya juga enggan, mengangkat bokong mereka. Lebih suka di kelas, eh? Neji dan Shikamaru kan punya alasan sendiri untuk itu, lalu dengan Sasuke? Tak ada yang tahu, dengan pemuda yang 11/12 dengan pedangang es keliling, yang menjual es dengan sebuah gong kecil yang bila diketuk akan berbunyi 'entung..entungg..entunngg' dan maka dari situlah disebut dengan nama Es Tung-Tung.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pernah" jawab Naruto asal.

Lupakan fakta jika Uchiha itu miskin kata-kata, karena Uchiha satu ini, benar-benar Out Of Character ketika berhadapan dengan bungsu Namikaze itu.

Sasuke sumringah saat mendengar jawaban Naruto, mungkinkah dia-

"Kau seperti vokalis Rindu Band yang pernah ku tonton saat sedang di luar negeri" Sambung Naruto. Apa kau serius Nar?

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Apa dia tampan?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya.

"Entahlah, kan ku bilang dia mirip dengan mu" jawab Naruto-Enteng.

"Mirip" beo Sasuke.

"Iya mirip sekali, mau lihat?" Tawar Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk kalem, mendengar tawaran pemuda manis yang telah menjadi teman barunya itu. Naruto merogoh tasnya, dan mengeluarkan iPod touch miliknya. Sang blonde pun, memberikan iPod kesayangannya pada sang raven, tidak! Maksud ku, Sang blonde hendak memperlihatkan foto di iPod miliknya.

Kedua Onyx milik sang Uchiha pun terbelalak, saat sang blonde memperlihatkan sebuah foto, seseorang yang 11/12 dengan tukang cendol di stasiun. Syok? Tentu saja, dia yang tampan seperti itu, masa disama ratakan dengan manusia setengah manusia begitu sih? Turun sudah, martabat ke-Uchiha'annya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 Hari Kemudian**

Tak terasa sudah 7 hari lamanya, Sasuke menikmati masa belajarnya, di sekolah baru. Dalam waktu singkat, Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang siswa eksis karena kepintaran juga ketampanannya. Makan apa sih dia? Entahlah, yang jelas Sasuke bukan pengkonsumsi mie rasa ayam spesial. Karena terlalu sering mengkonsumsi mie, akan merusak daya pikir mu perlahan-lahan.

"Sasuke-kun" teriakan masal dari bibir-bibir (dower) para FG-nya pun mulai terdengar. Ini masih pagi lho! Kenapa sudah dikejar-kejar, seperti maling ayam seperti ini sih? Batin Sasuke miris. Jadi orang tampan itu mengasyikan, tapi susah dijalananin (Korban iklan).

"Cih, menyebalkan" Orang tampan bisa bilang 'cih'? Tadi dia bilang 'cih' lho! 'Cih' ! Hello, tell me what's wrong dude? Hey, ternyata makhluk khayangan seperti Uchiha pun juga suka mengatakan 'cih'!

Dilain pihak, seorang pemuda blonde yang sudah kita tahu siapa gerangannya. Ya, ia adalah Naruto. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze. Naruto tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa,hendak memasuki kelasnya. Why? Ini masih pagi, Naruto lupa mengerjakan PR nya. Hah, seperti nya ini sudah bukan hal yang bisa dikatakan 'WoW' lagi.

"Ini masih pagi, tapi. Huft, si pantat ayam itu" Gumam Naruto, saat Sasuke berlari ke arahnya, dengan fans-fans nya yang mengejar dirinya, layaknya ia adalah terdakwa maling ayam. Merasa kasihan, akhirnya Naruto pun menarik pergelangan Sasuke dan membantunya berlari menjauhi siswi-siswi Sekolah Menengah Atas, yang sudah menjelma menjadi, Monster.

Sasuke sih nurut saja, kan Naruto berniat menolong. Ditolong orang manis, macam Naruto itu tidak boleh disia-siakan. Kata Mama, **mubadzir **namanya. Mereka terus berlari, hingga akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah pintu yang ia tahu ruangan apa itu, Naruto pun segera mempercepat larinya ke arah sana. Jujur saja, Naruto sendiri pun juga sudah lelah berlari.

**« Misa Anaru »**

*** Skip Time ***

"Aduh sempit sekali" gerutu Naruto. Mereka kini tengah berada di ruangan tempat, penyimpanan peralatan seperti sapu dan sahabat-sahabat dekatnya. Sempit, ya jelas saja sempit. Sendiri saja sempit, apalagi berdua? Apalagi bersama seseorang yang memiliki postur tubuh layaknya model, memang menyusahkan tahu.

"Sasuke, kamu itu menyusahkan sekali" Ujar Naruto.

"Kalau tidak niat menolong, ya tak usah ditolong tadi" timpal Sasuke. Kesal? Bisa jadi.

"Kamu itu pengganggu!" Naruto mulai membentak Sasuke.

"Pengganggu? Hey, salahkan diri mu yang mau menolong ku!" Sasuke tak kalah kesalnya.

Baru saja mau bicara, Sasuke sudah menendang kasar pintu ruangan penyimpan sapu itu, dan berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri. "Dasar tidak punya rasa terima kasih! Tak tahu diri" cibir Naruto. Sasuke cuek bebek, masa peduli amat dia mau dibilang apa. Kan, dia memang tidak salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saling diam-diam'an dengan teman sebangku itu, memang tidak enak. Buktinya, pasangan Sasunaru ini. Lihat, Bagaimana bosannya Naruto, akan sikap diam dari teman sebangkunya itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke enggan untuk menyapanya. Menatapnya saja, juga tidak. Rasa bersalah pun sering menghantui diri sang blonde.

'Apa gara-gara itu, teme jadi begini' tanya Naruto dalam hati. "Sasuke-kun, besok ada waktu tidak?" Tanya Ino dengan nada manjanya. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa cemburu melihat tingkah Ino yang manja pada Sasuke. Kesal..aku..kesal sekali..Ohhh, Sasuke...

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Yatta, temani aku ke perpustakaan kota ya" pinta Ino, yang seenak perut saja, meng-artikan kata 'hn' andalan saja, hendak menimpali. Tiba-tiba Ino sudah berjalan menjahui meja pasangan Sasunaru itu.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Ino, ya?" Naruto takut-takut mulai membuka suara. Takut, jika nantinya Sasuke tidak mau menjawab. "Hn" Jawab Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mendengar jawaban dua huruf yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Bosan, akhirnya Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke meja, Milik Sai (murid pertukaran pelajar) yang baru beberapa hari berada sekolah mereka. Memang setelah 2 hari Sai disana, Sai sudah menyatakan surat cinta nya pada Naruto. Akan tetapi, Naruto menolaknya. Dengan alasan, ingin mengenal Sai lebih jauh.

"Sai-kun, ada waktu tidak?" Tanya Naruto-mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda tersebut. "Memang nya, ada apa Naru-chan?" Sai malah balik bertanya. "Mau ikut aku ke taman" Ajak Naruto. Sai mengangguk cepat, jarang-jarangkan bidadarinya mengajak dirinya untuk pergi ke taman. Hahahahah, kesempatan emas tidak boleh disia-siakan,Kata Mama **Mubadzir.**

Melihat Naruto nya tengah tertawa dengan orang lain, Sasuke pun terbakar api cemburu. Panas, panas, panas, tak ada yang berani mendekati Sasuke. Aura yang dikeluarkannya membuat semua teman-temannya enggan mendekati dirinya.

**« Misa Anaru »**

*** Sepulang Sekolah ***

Bel pelajaran usai pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa dan siswi terburu-buru membereskan peralatan miliknya. Ingin cepat-cepat pulang rupanya. Sudah bosan berada terlalu lama, di dalam kelas. Mungkin suntuk, (bisa jadi).

"Naruto, kau tahu tidak? Sepertinya Sasuke cemburu melihat mu bersama anak pertukaran itu" Kata Kiba. Kiba, Gaara , dan Naruto memang selalu pulang bersama, karena rumah mereka memang satu arah. Jadi, sejak SD, SMP, dan SMA, Mereka bertiga selalu pulang bersama, ditambah lagi mereka selalu satu sekolah. Benar-benar 3 (uke) serangkai.

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya, Kiba. Apa benar? Tanya nya dalam hati. Mana mungkin, makhluk khayangan seperti Sasuke menyukai dirinya. (Tolong jangan sebut, diri mu makhluk khayangan ya!).

"Mana mungkin, Kiba" Naruto berdalih.

"Bisa jadi" kata Gaara yang mengikuti trademark kebanggan **Eat Gugulaga.**

"Hah, sudahlah jangan bicarakan makhluk khayangan seperti dia" Ujar Naruto.

"Naru, kau ingat perlombaan 5 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Kiba.

Gaara dan Naruto terkejut, saat mengingat perlombaan saat mereka SD. Tentu saja, ingat. Dimana saat mereka dipaksa berdandan layaknya cheerleaders dan di make up pula, hingga wajah mereka menjadi sangat manis, layaknya seorang gadis.

"Tentu saja, ingat" jawab Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan.

*** Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu ***

Pertandingan musim panas, adalah suatu hal yang sering dilaksanakan oleh para murid-murid SD. Dimana, murid SD dari sekolah lain, mengikuti pertandingan (seperti basket, voli, sepak bola, dll) dan melawan dari murid yang berasal dari sekolah lain. Biasanya, hal ini selalu diikuti oleh murid-murid sekolah dasar yang baru kelas 5 SD.

Tak ketinggalan dengan sebuah Sekolah Dasar no. 2 di Konoha. Sekolah tersebut juga mendaftarkan siswa-siswa mereka untuk mengikuti pertandingan itu. Sekolah dimana Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba mengenyam pendidikan sekolah dasar itu juga selalu mengikuti pertandingan tersebut.

Ada pemain, pasti ada cheerleadersnya dong, tentu saja ada. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang juga teman Sekelas mereka pun akhirnya memiliki Ide, untuk menjadikan ke-3 bocah manis itu untuk menjadi cheerleaders. Kenapa? Karena mereka seorang fujoshi akut.

"Ini gila, pokoknya aku tidak mau" tolak Naruto kecil.

"Ya, aku juga" kemudian Gaara

"Kami tidak akan mau!" Dan selanjutnya Kiba.

"Ya sudah, jika tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai" Sakura mulai menakut-nakuti mereka.

"Ya, kita suruh yang lain saja. Benar begitu, Hinata-chan?" Giliran Ino yang menakut-nakuti ketiganya.

"B..be..benar" Timpal si fujoshi terkalem, diantara mereka ber-3.

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya ke-3 nya (Gaara, Naruto, Kiba) pun merelakan diri mereka, untuk didandani menjadi seorang gadis. Hah, benar-benar 3 gadis licik. Tapi, aku suka gaya kalian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorak sorai para suporter pertandingan bola basket pun terdengar. Acara memang diselenggarakan di Sekolah Dasar Shinobi 2, dimana sekolah Naruto lah yang menjadi tuan rumahnya. Pertandingan basket antara Sekolah Dasar Shinobi 3 dan Sekolah Dasar Oto Boy 1 pun dimulai. Sekolah Shinobi 3, dimana adalah sekolah No. 3 di konoha. Dan sekolah Oto boy 1, Sekolah putra No. 1 di Konoha, dimana banyak siswa-siswa bertampang keren, dan berwajah rupawan sekolah disana.

Sorak sorai penonton pun terdengar. Seiring berjalannya permain bola basket. Semua siswi Shinobi 2 saling meneriaki idola-idola mereka masing-masing.

Kita lihat, 3 gad- oh, bukan tetapi 3 bocah crossdressing yang tengah duduk di bangku VIP sambil menikmati hidangan yang disediakan untuk mereka. Seperti spaghetti, lasagna, dan roti isi lainnya. Mereka istirahat setelah 3 jam lamanya, berteriak-teriak menyoraki para pemain.

Salah seorang bocah laki-laki, dari sekolah Oto 1 tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seorang bocah bersurai blonde dengan iris blue sapphire yang begitu cerah, layaknya langit tak berawan. Sapphire bertemu Onyx. Pemain ber-name tag, Uchiha Sasuke itu tambah bersemangat saat pujaan hatinya, memperhatikan dirinya. Dan..

"Ya, 14 nilai untuk sekolah putra Oto 1 dan 2 nilai untuk Konoha 3!" Seru seorang reporter, yang tengah berjaga.

"Yeeeee, horeeeee" teriakan suporter menambah kesan ramai di lapangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa, besok kami masih harus seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, Gaa-chan, Naru-chan, dan Kiba-chan, memang harus! Karena besok itu ajang Finalty tahu!" Ujar Sakura.

"Tidak bisa begi-"

"Tentu saja, bisa" Sela Ino, memotong apa yang hendak dikatakan Kiba.

Sakura dan Ino pun akhirnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan, ke-3 bocah berparas manis itu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kiba, kepada ke-2 sahabatnya. Lama-lama, Kiba sendiri pun akan meminta mama dan papa nya untuk membelikan baju-baju gadis untuk ia pakai. Menyebalkan!

"Aku juga tidak tahu, menurut mu bagaimana Gaara?" Sekarang Naruto lah yang bertanya pada bungsu Sabaku. Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu, saat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Mungkin, memang sudah nasib kita" Kata Kiba. "Bisa jadi" Timpal Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Esok Harinya ***

Pertandingan pun kembali di mulai, Sorak sorai menyertai jalannya pertandingan musim panas itu. Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba, sekarang tengah asyik menyemangati para pemain yang tengah berlaga di tengah lapangan.

Para pemain, yang tak lain adalah SD Konoha 1, melawan SD putra Oto 1 pun begitu imbang. Para siswa sekolah dasar itu saling berebut bola, yang hendak mereka masukan ke dalam ring basket. Dua siswa antar sekolah, yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang sama saling berlari hendak merebut bola.

Iris onyx keduanya saling menatap nyalang ke depan. Tak ada rasa putus asa, yang terlihat dalam diri bocah bernama Shimura Sai (Konoha 1) dan Uchiha Sasuke (Oto Boy 1). Mereka saling berebut memasuki bola ke dalam ring.

Sorakan seorang bocah blonde, berhasil membuat mereka mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka, di tengah lapangan. Berlaga rupanya. Sepertinya kedua nya terpesona, oleh pesona bocah manis itu. Bocah bernama Sasuke pun berhenti sejenak dan menatap pujaan hatinya yang tengah menyoraki dirinya.

Melihat hal itu, bocah bernama Sai geram dibuatnya. Kesal, akhirnya Sai melemparkan bola ke arah Sasuke, dan bocah pantat ayam itu, akhirnya bisa menghindari bola yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Namun, malang bagi sang blonde. Si manis Naruto yang tengah asyik menyoraki pahlawan negeri Oto nya, malah terkena bola basket tepat dibagian wajahnya. Sorak sorai pun berhenti, permain juga berhenti, wajah Naruto memerah dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, akibat hantaman bola basket tersebut.

Sang kakak, Namikaze Kyuubi yang duduk di kelas 6 SD segera berlari hendak menolong adik nya. Ia kan sudah berjanji pada kakaknya yang duduk di kelas 1 SMP untuk menjaga adik mereka, selama di sekolah.

"Naru-chan!" Seru Kyuubi. Pemuda bersurai jingga kemerah-merahan itu berlari menolong adiknya. "Kyuu-nii" lirih Naruto. Tak berapa lama pun Naruto, pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, itu ya.. Hahahaha, aku lemah sekali ya" Naruto tertawa canggung, jika mengingat ia harus terbaring di rumah sakit seminggu lebih. "Kau mengalami pendarahan serius, waktu itu" Timpal Gaara.

"Benar, dan jika aku ingat lagi bocah yang menolong mu itu sangat mirip dengan-"

"Kalian belum pulang?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai raven, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Sasuke" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Sudah dari kapan kamu disana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dari tadi" jawab Sasuke.

Mereka ber-3 pun membisu sejenak, malu jika pangeran di sekolah mereka, mungkin saja sudah mendengar cerita yang sengaja mereka sembunyikan selama 5 tahun belakangan itu.

"Aku juga punya cerita yang sama dengan yang tadi" Kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu, makhluk khayangan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau tanya, dobe?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Kau tentu saja!" Jawab Naruto.

"Dengar, Nama ku Sasuke bukan Makhluk Khayangan" Bisik Sasuke-menempelkan keningnya pada kening Naruto.

Naruto bergidik ngeri, saat melihat tampang Sasuke yang sangat serius itu. Tak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini.

"Tolong jelaskan!" Pinta Gaara.

"Jelaskan apanya?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang, dan seorang pemuda ikat nanas yang ternyata mengekori Sasuke.

"Dulu aku pernah menolong seorang bidadari yang terhantam bola basket" Jelas Sasuke.

"Ya, saat itu team basket kami sedang melawan team basket sekolah lain" Tambah Shikamaru.

"Yang benar saja" beo Kiba.

"Tentu saja benar" Timpal Shikamaru.

"Dan saat itu kami melihat 3 bidadari di bangku VIP" Neji ikut menjelaskan.

"Melihat kalian ber-3 untuk pertama kalinya, mengingatkan kami pada pertandingan musim panas itu" Ujar Shikamaru.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ke-5 teman-temannya. Sepertinya, ia sudah mempercayakan hal tersebut kepada Shikamaru dan Neji, teman lamanya. Naruto sendiri pun hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari matanya.

"Sejak melihat bidadarinya terluka karena hoby nya (basket), dia pun perlahan-lahan mulai membenci dan berhenti dari club basket di sekolah kami" Kata Shikamaru.

"Dan Sasuke mulai menutup diri dari dunia luar, berhenti dari Sekolah kami dan lebih memilih home schooling, sampai kelas 1 SMA" Tambah Neji.

Naruto terkesiap mendengar penjelasan dari Shikamaru dan Neji. Seperti mimpi baginya. Ia meneliti apa yang dikatakan semua itu benar atau tidak. "Hingga, suatu hari aku mengatakan soal diri mu pada Sasuke. Melihat foto mu yang kuberikan padanya, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah formal kembali" Jelas Shikamaru. "Dia mencintai mu, dari dulu, hingga sekarang pun masih" tambah Neji

Tidak melihat kebohongan dari mata Shikamaru dan Neji, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengejar Sasuke dan bermaksud mengutarakan perasaannya selama ini. Jujur saja, selama Sasuke menjadi teman barunya, Naruto memang merasakan jika dirinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Naruto berlari dan berharap orang yang selalu mencintainya itu belum jauh dari sekolah mereka. Naruto kini sadar, kenapa selama ini ia selalu merindukan orang lain, yang tak pernah ia tahu siapa yang ia rindukan. Ternyata selama ini, Sasuke lah yang setia menjaga perasaannya pada Naruto, dibalik sikap dinginnya. Rasa bersalah pun, menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga dada Naruto.

"Sasuke" Seru Naruto saat, ia melihat sosok Sasuke di depannya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke pun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah mencoba mengatur Nafasnya. Naruto berlari mengejarnya. Serasa mimpi baginya, Melihat pujaan hatinya mengejar dirinya. Cinta, Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Dimana Onyx bertemu sapphire untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sa..Hah..Sa..Sasuke" Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke-hendak memeluk, orang yang selama ini setia menyimpan perasaannya pada dirinya.

**Grebbb..**

Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri berusaha mengolah apa yang terjadi, kenapa pemuda yang hanya setinggi bahunya itu tiba-tiba saja menerjang dan memeluk erat dirinya.

"Hiks" isakan kecil pun terdengar dari bibir mungil Naruto. "Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hiks..aku menangis, karena masih ada yang mau menyimpan hatinya untuk ku" Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengulas senyum, mendengar perkataan Naruto. Jadi, dua teman nya sudah menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan, pada pujaan hatinya itu. "Aku sangat mencintai mu, Naru" Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto begitu erat. "Aku juga, hiks"

"5 tahun, rasanya sangat lama. Tapi, untuk menunggu mu pun, aku rela" Kata Sasuke (kelewat OOC).

"Hiks, maafkan aku" Lirih Naruto.

"Hey, jangan menangis" seru Sasuke-sambil mengusap air mata Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan tangisnya, dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A..aku mau" jawab Naruto, dengan blushing di wajahnya.

Sasuke pun menarik dagu Naruto. Sapphire dan Onyx saling bertemu. Sasuke menatap iris biru yang sangat menyejukan baginya. " Aku cinta kamu, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke. "Aku juga, teme". Mereka pun menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, dengan ciuman pertama mereka, sebagai pertanda hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka jadian.

**Fin**

**So, Mind To Review?**


End file.
